


We’ll Always Have Tomorrow

by KrymshelAngel



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Baby! Choi Beomgyu, Baby! Hueningkai, Baby! Kang Taehyun, Day At The Beach, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Taegyu in the future, Sickfic, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Time Skips, Yeonbin are parents, but they’ll grow up eventually, they’re basically children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymshelAngel/pseuds/KrymshelAngel
Summary: “Taehyun’s parents are going to work very very far away from here.” Soobin tried his best to explain this to his babies. “And he’s going to be alone for a looooonnnggg time...”“No~ that’s SAD! Hyunnie alone for a long time is sad! Hyunnie can’t be sad.”where Soobin and Yeonjun are parents to maknae line babies(AKA  a TXT Domestic Family Drabble Series)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 293





	1. Stop the loneliness, Abracadabra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeonbinnie_babies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinnie_babies/gifts).



> So, this came out of nowhere…  
> Yes another Drabble Series made by yours truly  
> Pls blame @Chiminikki on twt for putting this in my head..(I did this in literally 2 hours I HATE U)  
> Anyways, I bet my usual readers are already used to this.. It’s gonna be the cutest and the fluffiest TXT you’ll have from me! Be warned.
> 
> Please enjoy nonetheless  
> (PS. My notes and endnotes are also always long as hell, pls scroll thru and ignore me if u find it annoying)

“So… how do we tell them this, hyung?”

“I’m pretty sure they’ll be okay with it… especially Hyuningie.. they’re best friends.”

“Yeah, I mean the poor boy couldn’t get his visa yet that’s why he can’t join his parents… but I’m pretty sure he’ll easily open up to us since we spend loads of time with him too.”

It’s another early morning, Choi Soobin and Choi Yeonjun were sitting on their couch, snuggling next to each other, trying to think of a way to break the news to their children. 

Their neighbor and closest friends, the Kangs, had faced bankruptcy in their business and they were currently facing a huge amount of debt. Luckily, they were able to find some way to pay for their debts but unfortunately, they had to move into another country for this. Another sad news is that their son, Kang Taehyun, wasn’t approved for his Visa. Therefore, he had nowhere else to go. 

Soobin and Yeonjun open-heartedly offered to take care of the five year old boy. Taehyun is already part of their family. Surely their sons would understand, and trying to convince a 5 year old that his best friend would live together with them wouldn’t be much of a task. What’s hard would be trying to make the boy welcome to their home and adjusting their lifestyle so that the young boy wouldn’t feel out of place.

“I guess we just have to tell them?” Soobin pulled away from their cuddle session. Yeonjun wasn’t very pleased by this so he tried to pull his husband closer, wrapping his arms and leg around the taller.

“I mean we don’t have much of a choice, he’s joining us in three days… It’s now or never.”

The children's gurgles of excited laughter had become louder accompanied by high pitched noises, which the couple surely guessed was from Beomgyu. 

“I can’t believe they wake up so early.” Yeonjun whined, still not willing to let go of his husband as he heard the sounds of tiny footsteps running towards the living room. Their five year old son showed up first, running towards the couch and hiding behind the couple.

“Papa! Dada! Hyuningie jumped on my bed and removed my covers- He hit me on my tummy too!” Beomgyu shouted, eyes teary as he whined to his parents. Soobin tried to comfort their eldest son as he opened up his arms to hug the six year old.

“Hyuning… What will you say to your hyung?”

Yeonjun placed the pouting five year old on his lap as he made him face his hyung. Huening refused to apologize and crossed his arms.

“Hyung always jumps on my bed too! Why can’t I do that too?!?”

“I do that when you’re AWAKE NOT WHEN YOU’RE SLEEPING!”

“What did we say about shouting inside our home?” Yeonjun warned them, trying to look stern but all he wanted to do was to snuggle his cute babies who both looked down, apologetic eyes looking down on their laps.

“I’m sorry, papa.” They both said. The couple stroked their sons’ hair as they waited for them to kiss make up. But the silence was eating Soobin alive so he decided to intervene and help them get back on good terms.

“Hyuningie… you know it’s bad if you jumped on Beomie’s bed while he’s sleeping. You could fall down and step on your hyung, then both of you would get hurt. We don’t want you hurt, right?”

Huening pouted at what his dad said and nodded sadly. 

“And you shouldn’t jump on your dongsaeng’s bed, I told you, Beomie, you’re going to be Hyuningie’s idol. He’s gonna copy whatever you do. So be a good example to him, okay?” Soobin continued. Beomgyu wiped out his little tears and agreed to his father.

“Yes, dada… I’m sorry...”

Yeonjun wanted to coo at his baby. He’s so mature now, Beomie is growing way too fast. The couple waited for Huening to apologize. Instead they were surprised when the younger pulled his hyung into a tight hug and wailed, they guessed that the tears on Beomie’s eyes affected the younger a lot.

“I’m so sowwy, hyung!” Babytalk comes out whenever he’s stressed or panicking. Beomgyu hugged his dongsaeng back and cried with him. Yeonjun and Soobin couldn’t help the smile that crept on their faces as they turned their sons’ cuddling session into a family group hug.

“Yay! You said sorry to each other now. So we should all be happy.” Yeonjun tickled his sons to endless giggles. It’s too early for them to be sad and crying.

“Papa, I’m hungry.” Beomgyu whispered tiredly from all the tickling he received from his papa.

“Come on, let’s get some breakfast.” Yeonjun scooped him up while Soobin went and carried Hyuningie as well. The little family gathered in the kitchen. Yeonjun and Beomgyu were busy mixing pancakes. Though it was mostly Yeonjun keeping Beomie from eating the batter and mixing it with his bare hands. Soobin and Hyuningie placed the utensils needed on the table. Hyuningie wanted to have his race car plate with the matching spoon and fork while he placed Beomie’s favorite bear plate.

When everyone was finished eating, it was time to clean up. The boys stood by the sink and tried their best to help Soobin wash and dry the dishes. As per rule, one cooks, the other washes the dishes. After chores were done and everyone was clean, it was playtime. But before all of that, the couple wanted to address the change that would come in the nearby future.

“Before we start playtime, we have something to tell you guys.” Soobin addressed as he sat on the floor with his sons. Yeonjun joined him after a while and pulled Hyuningie closer to hug him.

“What is it, dada?”

Beomgyu sat in front of his dad, head tilted as he waited for his dad to continue. Soobin sighed as he pulled Beomie close to him as well looking at both his sons before sharing the big news.

“You guys know Taehyun right?”

“Hyunie? Hyuningie’s friend?”

“My bwestfwend!!! He’s my best friend, dada!”

The younger one kept on excitedly bouncing on his papa’s lap at the mention of his closest friend. 

“Yes he is, isn’t he, Ningning?” Yeonjun couldn’t help himself as he gave eskimo kisses to his youngest son.

Beomie had a questioning look on his face, looking up from his dada. 

“Taehyun’s parents are going to work very very far away from here.” Soobin tried his best to explain this to his babies. “And he’s going to be alone for a looooonnnggg time...”

“No~ that’s SAD! Hyunnie alone for a long time is sad! Hyunnie can’t be sad.”

“It _is_ sad Hyuningie, he doesn’t have anywhere else to go..”

“We can just have him here dada!” Beomgyu exclaimed and stood up, sharing his _brilliant_ idea. “Then he wouldn’t be alone anymore!”

“Well that’s what we were about to say, baby… Would it be okay for our babies to have Taehyunie here in our home until his appa comes back?” Yeonjun asked his eldest, surprised that the idea came from his Beomie himself.

“Of course papa! Taehyunie is like another dongsaeng! I love having him around! He’s nice to me too~”

“Okay, okay, since Taehyun will live here for a very long time, we have to set some new rules okay?”

“Okay, dada.” Beomie and Hyuningie both sat up straight, just like they always did when rules were mentioned, waiting for Soobin to state their new house rules.

————————

Three days went by faster than they thought. It was after dinner time when Taehyun’s family arrived at their doorstep. Apparently, they decided to have one last family dinner before they part ways. Taehyun’s parents apologized and thanked Yeonjun and Soobin as they dropped their son off. It was a sad view, the couple hugged Taehyun tight as they cried and tried to comfort one another. After a few more reassurances and Taehyun’s parents telling him to be a good boy, he and his parents parted ways. 

Even if he cried along with his parents Taehyun wiped away his tears and greeted the couple as if nothing happened. The young child always seemed way too mature for his age anyways.

“Thank you so much for having me, Sir Soobin, Sir Yeon- Yeonjun. I’ll be forever grateful.”

“Sir? You don’t have to call us sir, Taehyunie…” Yeonjun knelt down in front of the child and smiled at him. “I’ll always be Ningning’s Papa. You always called me, Yeonyeon hyung, right? You can still call me that, nothing changed.”

Yeonjun caressed Taehyun’s face, wiping the tear streaks left behind as Soobin also leveled with the child.

“It’s just like an everyday sleepover, Taehyunie. Before you know it, you will be back with your parents again.” The couple tried their best to be positive around Taehyun, they didn’t want the poor boy to feel worse than he felt now.

“Is it really okay for me to stay here?”

“Of course, baby…” Yeonjun smiled. “Beomie and Hyuningie had been waiting for you inside.”

With the mention of their sons' names, the younger finally smiled and followed the couple into the living room.

“TAEHYUNIE!”

Both kids were excited to have a friend over. They were glad that Taehyun felt at ease with their sons. The children played together with their toys and had fun together.

Lately, Beomgyu liked to play tag with Hueningkai, where Hyuningie was always the one running and Beommie was the chaser, mainly because Beomie really liked to shout ‘tag, you’re it’ and catch Hyuningie around, and Hueningkai enjoyed the chase around the living room, now, Beomie regretted his decisions because catching Hyuningie was fun but catching _both_ Taehyunie and Hyuningie was _hard_. Taehyun pitied the eldest of the three, and decided to show magic instead. Taehyun’s magic tricks were cute and obvious but to Beomie and Hyuningie’s eyes, it was amazing.

While the kids were playing in the floor, still busy watching Taehyun with his amazing magic tricks Soobin and Yeonjun played footsie and cuddled on the couch, stealing glances and holding hands, talking about their plans, and Yeonjun stealing kisses from Soobin whenever he deemed that the children were busy.

  
After playtime was over and everything was put away, all three boys, snug in their pajamas, settled on the couch with Yeonjun and Soobin, arms tangled together and legs shoved sloppily in awkward places. They then watched Frozen together, an unanimous favorite, until sleepy eyes began to close, tiny bodies curling up for sleep.

Soobin and Yeonjun put the boys to bed—they wanted to sleep together for their first night, they insisted on sleeping in Beomie’s room, kissing them goodnight and tucking him in.

The couple smiled at each other, taking one last glance at the sleeping trio before walking out of Beomgyu’s room.

“Hey, have I ever told you how much I love you?” Soobin teased. “I’m glad you’re in this with me.”

“Of course how would you raise three kids without me? It’s impossible,” Yeonjun pointed out.

“Hmm... you can’t possibly do this without me either,” Soobin grinned and kissed Yeonjun on his cheek.

Yeonjun swatted him away but he was smiling anyway. After all these years, Soobin could still make him feel giddy, as if time were nothing.

They collapsed back on the couch, another Disney movie on. They watched it together, arms and legs tangled together in a sloppy comfortable kind of way.

“I love you too, I doubt I could do any of these without you,” Yeonjun said during a song scene.

“I knew it,” Soobin grinned, Yeonjun slapping him on his chest, as he laughed almost loud enough to wake the kids.

“Oh, hush,” Yeonjun chuckled, and Soobin, always one to oblige, hushed and they watched on the TV. Hugging Yeonjun closer to him until it was time to put themselves to bed and kiss each other goodnight, Yeonjun always wanting extra kisses, because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long note from me...  
> I know I still have one ongoing fic sksksks BUT don’t worry I’m working on that too.. This is more of a FLUFF DUMP because all this plot thinking is making my head hurt.
> 
> AND IT’S ALSO THE FAULT OF A CERTAIN SOMEONE who decided to throw Domestic Yeonbin Imagines in my head and I’m weak😔✊
> 
> This would have no specific timeline after this first chapter. (If u still want me to continue that is)  
> It would just have random domestic family scenes here and there.  
> 


	2. New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Family goes grocery shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this...
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

“Remember the rules.” Soobin reminded the children as they parked by the grocery store. He looked in the rear view mirror for a second to see the children in the back seat. “Could you please repeat them for me?”

“Hold hands!” Hyuningie shouted, grabbing Yeonjun’s hand as they got off their SUV.

“Don’t talk to strangers,” Taehyun added.

“And stay close to Dada and Papa,” Beomie concluded. 

Good.

Soobin eyed each one of them and they all looked excited. Soobin grabbed Beomgyu’s hand while Yeonjun took both Taehyun and Hyuning’s as they all strolled into the store.

“Okay, let’s go get some food!” Yeonjun grabbed a huge shopping cart and brought out the list of stuff they’ll be needing to get. Taking their kids shopping seemed like a fun idea at first but having them let loose in the store, Soobin knew his blood pressure was going to rise. 

They made it inside without any incident happening so far, but as soon as Yeonjun let go, he already saw Hyuningie starting to wander into the electronics section. Mesmerized by the movie playing on the televisions.

"Oh no, no, you don't." Yeonjun quickly grabbed the youngest by the hand and held onto him firmly when he returned to Soobin, Beomgyu and Taehyun.

Taehyun, the sweetie, was thankfully holding onto Beomgyu’s hand as he also held Hyuning’s when he returned. The said youngest was looking around the store with eyes bright like he was in a huge toy store.

Soobin on the other hand grabbed the trolley and Yeonjun promptly pulled Beomgyu beside him, three children trailing after. They took it a step further and made the boys hop on to the back of the trolley. The couple stood behind the hyper boys and caged the three into the huge cart as they placed their hands on the sides of the trolley, making them both push the trolley, children riding it. So now they had no way to escape.

It was a really great idea if Soobin said so himself, that was until the cart weight wasn’t balanced enough and they had to pull Beomgyu and Taehyun out. They made the two walk by the side of the cart.

Yeonjun looked over at the two and Taehyunie was still holding hands with Beomie as they looked at the fruit section and thought he could trust Beomie enough to keep an eye on the younger.

With the sound of giggling in front of them, Hyuningie turned to his parents and gave them a pleased smile.

"Dada~ It’s like I’m driving a car!”

"Yeah, better stay still and hold on so you won’t fall okay?" Soobin smiled at Hyuningie, who enjoyed leaning against his Dad and pretending to drive the trolley.

The little boy continued to giggle as he turned back around. It was peaceful for a while, Beomie and Taehyunie following the cart, still holding hands, Yeonjun picking up the things they needed to buy, Soobin pushing the trolley while holding the list, with Hyuningie still riding the cart. That was until they reached the snacks section.

"Papa! Can we get choco pies?!"

"No Beomie, you don't need any more snacks than what we already got."

Yeonjun sighed as Beomie whined endlessly for the nth time. The kid kept swaying his and Taehyun’s arms in such a grumpy manner, the younger looked concerned for his hyung.

"We made the list, I asked you what you wanted, baby, we're sticking to what you chose for snacks." Soobin tried to appease his son.

Hearing that, Beomie held up the list his dad was holding with his eyes that lit up excitedly. “There’s choco pie in here, papa!”

“We chose cookies than choco pie, hyungie. We don’t need choco pies anymore,” Taehyun was such a blessing. He tried to reason out with his hyung, who finally listened as he stared back and forth between the box of choco pie and cookies. The younger child also was excited to be in the store but he managed to stay in check and not give the couple a headache. Yeonjun was really grateful for the child.

"Papa, we got the apples and bananas!" Hyuningie announced proudly as he pulled them from the trolley, showing it to his parents. Recently, Hueningkai’s been learning more about his fruits and veggies.

"Good work Ningning." Yeonjun praised him as he and Soobin pushed the trolley towards the next section. "Anything else we need from here?"

Soobin eyed the list critically and Yeonjun couldn't help but look fondly at his husband for a moment. Soobin looked too serious looking over a shopping list and so he decided to place a quick peck on his cheek, making his husband smile, showing off his annoyingly adorable dimples.

"What was that for?" Soobin smirked, staring endearingly at his husband. He pulled his husband closer and decided to quickly smooch giggly Yeonjun’s lips. 

“Ew! Papa! You shouldn’t do that here.” Beomgyu didn’t approve of the public display of affection, one arm going to his waist and eyebrows furrowing. Fortunately they’re only the ones on the aisle, so no one witnessed their sappy moment. Taehyunie seemed unbothered by it and just giggled at his mad hyung. 

“I want kisses too…” Hyuningie mumbled on the cart. Yeonjun leaned in, kissing his baby to pacify him.

“There’s nothing else here. We need milk. Let’s go to the dairy section.”

And then they were off. Going to the dairy section, they also passed by the kids section where Hyuningie’s attention had been taken away from his imaginary driving session and asked his Dada if he could leave the cart. Soobin felt a headache coming on.

"Dada, can I pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeee look at the yellow bunnie? Can I please get it?”

Hueningkai thought that saying please a bunch of times would make his parents approve of anything he wanted. It just happened that they let him win a lot of times, yes, but Soobin thought that they should put a stop to Kai’s obsession with plushies. Besides, he got loads of them already.

"No Hyuningie. You have like three of the exact same plushies at home."

  
  


"But dadaaaaaaaa~ I don't have any yellow bunnies~" He whined out as he pushed the trolley with his Dad still behind him guiding them to the dairy aisle.

"I said no Kai. And that's final."

"Humph!"

Soobin could clearly imagine the pout on the five year old’s lips. He sighed and thought it was over that was until...

“BUT DADA! It’s so cute! And so fluffy and ITS A BUNNY!”

“No, Ningning, you have enough plushies at home, you don’t need another one.” Yeonjun also told the child, who looked like he would start a tantrum anytime soon.

“NO! I want BUNNY! I WANT BUNNY!”

Hueningkai continued screaming, his face turning red. Soon tears were flowing in his face. Beomie and Taehyunie tried to calm the youngest but he was not having it. He lets go of the trolley and sat on the floor. Yeonjun looked concerned and glanced at Soobin. The taller male looked calm as he stared at their son, but Yeonjun could see his eyes turning cold. Looks like Hyuningie’s getting a timeout.

Soobin carried the five year old off to a corner and squatted down to face the child.

“Stop…”

More crying.

“stop…”

He tried his best to stay calm, he’s not letting his kid grow spoiled. Hueningkai started hiccuping as he tried his best to stop crying, scared of the face his dada was making.

Meanwhile, as Yeonjun continued to stare at his husband and youngest child from afar, he didn’t notice the other kids chatting to themselves.

"Hyung, you shouldn’t let go of my hand.” Taehyun warned. “You know Yeonyeon hyung will get mad if you let go."

Beomie didn’t listen this time and started to pull backwards, down the snack aisle they had just turned into.

"But Taehyunie~ I want to get those jellies dada bought for us last week. They were delicious! It’s just over there!”

Taehyun couldn't help but smile fondly at his hyung who smiled so bright and pointed at the aisle near where they were. The child supposed that his hyung is big enough anyways to go on his own. He trusted Beomie hyung. He’s really cool.

"Fine. Go back quickly, hyung, before Yeonyeon hyung finds out!” Taehyun whispered, letting go of his hyung’s hand.

"Ok Taehyunie! I’ll be back soon!"

The younger watched as Beomie searched through the aisle. Absent-mindedly, he looked back to where Hyuningie and Binnie hyung was.

His eyes lit up as he saw them walking back. He’s happy that Hyuningie finally stopped crying and they could now continue shopping. He guessed Hyuningie just really liked the plushy. But then again, he has loads of them.

“Are we okay now Ningning?” Yeonjun asked the five year old who was now carried by his papa. His cheeks and eyes were red from all that crying. Hueningkai just hugged his papa as they continued on.

Walking once again, Taehyun had forgotten about his hyung…

Another aisle.

More food.

Toys!

A Random stranger and random kid.

No Beomie Hyung.

Oh no...

* * *

Ketchup aisle.

Biscuit aisle.

Chips aisle.

Candy section.

Wait....

They had a Ryan plushy section in here? He decided to walk into the aisle. Seemingly happy after seeing all the Ryan things, Beomie held his bag of jellies to his chest, as he bit his lip in distress realizing....

"I'm lost."

* * *

He was getting too old for this.

Carrying an almost sleeping Hueningkai as he tried to pick up some milk cartons, he looked over irritatedly as he heard his name.

"Yeonyeon hyung?"

He turned to see Taehyun biting his pouty lips as he held on to a carton of one of his favorite chocolate drinks and brought it forward so Yeonjun could see it.

"C-can, can we get this please Yeonyeon hyung?"

His heart ached as the one child, who stayed behaved for the rest of the shopping trip, asked, only wanting a carton of chocolate drink. He smiled at the two hopeful brown eyes staring back at him.

"How about we get two big ones, hyunie?"

He watched the five year old’s eyes light up and he melted a bit inside. He made a mental note to buy more of the drink in the future.

"Really?!"

Even Hyuningie stopped pouting as he happily watched his hyung get the item he wanted, Yeonjun eyed the treat and reminded himself to grab some more before they left.

"Really."

All Yeonjun could say was that Taehyun and Hueningkai’s happy giggles brightened up their day.

"Thank you hyung!"

He shouted happily as he placed the snack in the trolley. When he looked back up he saw Soobin looking around then looking at him.

"Umm, love?"

"Yes, Binnie?"

Yeonjun also scanned the cart, then his husband, then the children,

One

Two

No…

Yeonjun closed his eyes and breathed in deeply while Soobin scanned the whole area.

He turned to his right expecting to see his eldest child, only to see...

Nothing.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten.

Do not scream.

Do not scream.

_Beomie is just there, he’s probably just hiding behind your back or something._

Breathe in, breathe out

“Binnie… where’s Beomie?”

......

“He’s here with us hours ago…”

“Beomie?” Yeonjun called out, looking around and faced his husband once again. 

Oh no...... he took another deep breath.

“Choi Soobin. Where. Is. My. Son?”

Soobin sighed and groaned internally. 

“Where is my baby, Soobin?!?!”

Yeonjun could hear his heartbeat by his ears, wanting to scream because his baby is missing! His precious Beomie is alone inside a huge grocery store. He’s probably crying by now, thinking they left him alone. Yeonjun’s anxiety was reaching its peak. Soobin had once again chosen to stay calm, picking up Hueningkai from his husband’s arms and placing him inside the huge cart. He then hugged his panicking husband.

“We’ll find him, hyung. Relax. He’s just around somewhere, he wouldn’t leave the store.” Soobin stroked his husband’s back and kissed his temple, “He’s fine I promise.”

He needed to stay calm for both their sake. Heck, their son is missing. They walked around the store searching for the missing child. 

As they turned into the another empty aisle they stopped to think, wondering if they should do an overhead page for the missing child until Taehyun started to run off to a certain aisle.

“No, Taehyunie! Stay with us…”

It’s weird, Taehyun stayed behave the whole trip so Soobin and Yeonjun followed the running five year old, they couldn’t lose another child.

"Hyung!"

Soobin looked down the aisle to see their missing child with a bag of jellies in his hand running their way.

"Papa! Dada!"

Soobin soon had his arms full of a sobbing six year old as he clung to his dada, burying his face in his neck.

"Aigoo, Beomie. Are you ok? Did something happen?" Soobin asked as he patted his hair comfortingly.

"I-I- could- couldn’t find you a-and I realized I was lost!" He cried as he continued to sob into his dada’s neck.

"Aigoo, my poor baby." Yeonjun murmured, relieved as he looked over at his child and husband worriedly.

Soobin sighed. He was going to give the six year old a good scolding for wandering off on his own but he thought, seeing how distraught he was, that he learned his lesson.

Letting out a breath, he opened his eyes to see Taehyun moved beside him, reaching out to his hyung and offered to hold the other’s hand. Beomie by now had stopped crying but still had his head on his dada’s shoulder. Soobin stood up and let Taehyun hold Beomgyu’s hand. They then ran to the trolley and Beomgyu smiled at his younger brother, happy to see him again.

"Hyuningie! Look what I found!"

The six year old boy held up the jellies he found. They watched as Kai’s eyes lit up and his smile made an appearance.

Beomie smiled proudly as Hyuningie made grabby hands towards it. He handed it over him smiling wider as Hueningkai looked like he was on cloud nine.

Yeonjun and Soobin stared at the scene for a moment. The maknae stood up from the cart reaching out to hug his hyung and Taehyun ruffling Hyuningie’s hair playfully, supporting the cart with his other hand so that Kai won’t fall. All three had matching smiles on their faces.

"Umm... Papa?" Beomie looked over to his parents and fiddled with his fingers. "Can we get the jellies?" He asked softly. He looked unsure like he was ready for them to say no since that's all Yeonjun had been saying all day when Beomie and Kai asked him to buy something. He felt his heart tug at the sight.

"Sure."

He watched as his baby’s smile returned as he looked back at his dongsaeng.

"You hear that Hyuningie! We can get the jellies!"

"Thank you papa." Beomie murmured as he once again held Taehyunie’s hand, getting back to his place beside the cart.

"And Beomie..."

The child had turned back to look at him.

"How about we get some ice cream too?"

They watched as the children’s eyes brightened and everyone cheered for icecream.

"Dada and Papa are the best!"

* * *

  
When they made it to the checkout counter they came in the order when they first came in the store. Since there’s already extra weight into the cart, Taehyunie, Beomie and Hyuningie hopped on the cart with the couple behind the kids, pushing the trolley. 

After piling the groceries in the trunk and buckling up all the kids, Beomie decided he couldn't wait, so he took the jellies in the pack. 

Soobin grinned at the children’s antics and ruffled their hairs. Yeonjun couldn’t help but coo from the passenger seat at the sight.

The ride back home was silent; it was then that Soobin remembered that his kids still needed a bit of scolding. They broke almost every single rule and they couldn’t let that pass. They don’t want a repeat of what happened today and they should learn their lessons. Soobin glanced at his husband who seemed to read what was going on in his mind and nodded, agreeing to whatever he was planning.

“We’re setting another set of new rules when we get home.” He hated to ruin the atmosphere but the kids needed to be aware. “Are you guys listening?”

Knowing that they were in trouble, sniffling children were suddenly heard from the back seat. “Yes, dada…”

“Do we have to talk to the wall?” Hyuningie asked, “Pwease dada, I don’t wanna talk to the wall.”

“We’ll see, baby..” Yeonjun answered, “We’ll see…”

* * *

Once they got home, the three children sat by the living room waiting for the couple to finish unloading the things they just bought. Soobin and Yeonjun then faced the three, a serious look on both their faces.

“What did we do wrong today?”

Yeonjun faced the eldest first. Beomie looked sad and shameful as he answered, “I didn’t stay by Dada and Papa’s side…”

The couple nodded as they then faced the youngest, waiting for him to answer.

“I shouted and cried even if Dada already said no…”

Hyuningie was already sniffing, scared of the punishment that was coming. 

“I let go of Beomie hyung’s hand,” Taehyunie shamefully answered after Hyuningie.

They all looked sorry and that was enough for the couple but they still needed to know why they got angry.

“Do you know why we’re mad now?” Yeonjun asked softly, not wanting to scare them. The kids waited for them to answer.

“We’re mad because you guys misbehaved.” Soobin started, “Hyuningie, you’re a big boy now, when dada and papa says no, you should listen because it’s for your own good. Screaming and crying won’t let you get what you want. Do you understand?” 

“Beomie, you should tell us where you’re going okay?” Yeonjun continued, “It’s not good to go off on your own. What if we never find you? What if a bad guy gets you and we’ll never see you again? And Taehyunie, you should tell us if someone, may it be Hyuningie or Beomie hyung, did something wrong okay? So that we could avoid this from happening again.”

The kids had nodded and accepted their mistakes. Beomie couldn’t help but cry imagining if he was never to see his family again. The couple waited for the kid to calm down before setting new rules.

“For our new rules, Beomie, you should tell Papa and Dada whenever you feel like doing something that can make us mad. And when you do something alone. Is that, okay?”

“Yes, papa.”

“Taehyunie,” Soobin called on, “You have to tell us if Kai or Beomgyu is doing something you think is bad, okay? If you’re doing it for their own good, they won’t get mad. For Hyuningie, you are not allowed to buy a new plushie unless you give one away. We can not keep all of your plushies, baby. It’s bad to be greedy.”

The youngest child nodded seemingly more distraught of the upcoming punishment than the new rule, “Will I have to talk to the wall?”

“No baby, not today _but_ we’re going to have a punishment since we broke the rules.” Soobin smiled to ease the five year old 

“Because of what happened,” Yeonjun thought of the perfect, not-so-harsh yet not-so-light punishment. “We won’t have a movie night today. We’ll all get into our pjs and sleep early.”

The kids were sad with the punishment but they’re happy that they didn’t end up facing the wall. They all requested for a bedtime story though, and the couple had happily agreed. Soon after the kids were sleeping, the tired parents had also prepared for bed.

“This day has been exhausting” Yeonjun whined, snuggling beside his husband as they settled down for bed, “We should never ever bring the kids to the groceries ever again.”

“I still can’t believe Hyuning would cry that loud. He never had a tantrum before.” Soobin recalled how the youngest had screamed for the plushie he saw.

“And for Beomie to get lost…”

“At least we know how to handle them better now, and we’re all good. Everyone’s fine and happy in the end.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Aside from all the chaos that happened, it was a fun experience, somehow.”

They leaned in to each other’s embrace and kissed their thoughts away. It’s rare for them to share intimate moments like this. Being a parent was loads of work. It’s nice that at the end of the day, they still had each other to lean on. They started to pull away, leaving tiny little pecks in between.

“Good night, Binnie. I love you so much.”

“Good night, hyung. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so fun writing about child!maknae line 🥰 They’re so adorable 🥺 I love them so much plus the thought of Domestic Yeonbin ~~😫
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this like I did!


	3. Our Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach day for the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun moment for TXT family~ I hope you enjoy reading ^-^

Yeonjun thought that it would be nice if they take the kids to the beach this summer before Beomgyu goes to school. Soobin and Yeonjun planned the trip weeks before and made sure to schedule it out as well as file a leave from their jobs. They wanted to have a memorable summer where the kids could go run around the sand and play with water. Everyone was excited for the beach, and the couple was excited for some quality family time together.

  
  


The couple packed up all of their things days before, each of the three boys having a backpack of their own. They made sure to pack enough clothes, not to forget towels and sunscreen. Brought out some sunglasses and bought some snacks, as well anything else they could think of. Everything from car gas, re-checking their booking and reservations, meals and snacks, were all prepared the night before so that they would just hop on and be ready in the morning, wanting the trip to go off without any problems whatsoever.

It wasn’t that hard to wake up the kids because as soon as Soobin said ‘We’re going to the beach today’ everyone willingly went straight to the bathroom to prepare.

  
  


“Have you locked all the doors?” Yeonjun asked as he buckled Hyuning in his seat, “All electricity off? Nothing plugged except for the refrigerator?”

“For the nth time yes, love,” his husband said, and Yeonjun just shrugged. It’s better to double if not triple check everything. Better be safe than sorry. 

“Ningning, stop fidgeting,” Yeonjun said. 

“But papa,” Hueningkai whined, pulling the seat belt off of him. “I can’t breathe, I might die!” 

“You’ll die if you don't have it on,” Yeonjun warned.

“You’re such a baby Hyuningie! Look at Taehyunie, he’s just staying still. I thought you’re a big boy now?” Beomie scolded his brother from the other side of the seat. Beomgyu had been reprimanding Hueningkai nowadays and always did his best to be a model for the younger. He believed he was now a big boy since he’ll go to school soon.

Yeonjun was actually a bit thankful for that, trying his best not to laugh or coo at his eldest while Hyunning grumbled in his seat, staying still as he was told.

  
  


“Yeonyeon hyung, will it be long before we get to the beach?” Taehyun asked. He was sitting right in the middle of Hyuning and Beomie. 

“It would take a couple of hours Taehyunie,” Yeonjun answered, honestly not sure if that was true. He brought a lot of snacks and prepared some movies for the kids just so they wouldn’t be ansty on the trip. “But you can sleep or watch some movies while we get there.”

“If I count to 50 will we arrive then?” Beomie asked. Yeonjun laughed as he got on to the passenger seat 

“It would take more than 50 before we arrive Beomie.” Soobin answered his son. 

Hyuning just looked at Yeonjun and pouted. “Where is Tobin? Papa did you bring Tobin?”

“I didn’t Ningning… Tobin is too big but Koguma (sweet potato) is here,” Yeonjun smiled. Luckily Soobin remembered to bring one of Kai’s plushies and placed it by the driver’s seat. Yeonjun handed this to Kai to calm him, probably still bothered by his seatbelt.

“Are we all ready to go?” Seokjin asked, getting into the driver’s seat.

“Let’s do a quick check-off list first, just to be sure,” Yeonjun said, not wanting a repeat of last week’s grocery store fiasco where they had a very eventful experience.

“Fine, just to calm you down,” Soobin nodded and began. “Beomie? Taehyunie? Hyuning? Are you all okay and seated?”

“Yes!!” the children exclaimed and giggled.

“Locks? Electricity? Keys?” Yeonjun asked.

“Everything you asked before, love. They’re all checked. Keys are here as well.”

“Enough gas on the SUV?”

“Yup.”

“All backpacks?”

“Placed and complete.”

“Alright, everything’s clear. Let’s get to the beach!” Yeonjun said, and Soobin started the car up as quickly as he could.

  
  


The whole trip to the beach was actually peaceful, the children enjoyed watching movies. Beomie enjoyed eating his jellies and looking out the window while the younger two sang along with the movie they were watching. When they arrived at the beach a couple hours later, Soobin parked the van in front of the place where they would be staying for the weekend. 

  
  


“Are we there yet?” Heuningkai asked.

“We’re here boys,” Yeonjun said, and all the boys cheered and waited patiently to be let out of the car. They’re so excited to run around and play with water and sand. Once everyone was out of the SUV, longing stares were aimed at the sea.

“BEACHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” Beomie screamed, announcing his arrival.

“We can all go after we unpack,” Soobin said, taking in the breathtaking view of the sun shining on the water.

“Okay!” all children said at once, and there were helpful little hands grabbing for their backpacks and everything else they could bring out of the car. 

  
  


After everything was placed with everyone waiting inside the room, Yeonjun and Soobin prepared everything the children needed;

getting everyone in their swimsuits, 

_“Papa! I want blue shorts like Taehyunie!”_

_“Beomie, I thought you liked the red ones like, papa?”_

  
  


applying their sunscreens, 

_“Eww Dada! It’s so sticky! Ew nooooo I don’t like that in my face!”_

_“Hyuning, your skin will turn red like Mr. Krabs from Spongebob, do you wanna look like Mr. Krabs?”_

  
  


gave them sunglasses,

_“I think Taehyunie’s glasses are too big for his face, Binnie...”_

_“Let’s just switch his with Hyuning’s cause that kid will never willingly wear his, for sure.”_

and discussing boundary rules for when they go to the beach.

_“And if anyone breaks the rules?”_

_“We’ll all go straight home.”_

Every single boy had giggled at the chorus and all were very jumpy. The couple made sure to get trunks that were somewhat matching because it's cute, Yeonjun had said. And, just for safety and for the personal enjoyment of their fathers, they had all of the boys wear beach hats and wear mini floaties on each of their arms. 

Yeonjun had them all sit on the bed and took pictures while they’re still in the mood for such. Because the couple was a hundred percent sure that at the end of the day, these kids would be burnt out tired and grumpy—for Kai’s case.

After the boys were changed and boundary rules were understood, the couple also got dressed and sunscreened and gathered enough umbrellas and towels, and then it was time to go down to the beach.

  
  


Shortly after all the boys had helped set up the umbrellas, towels, and found a good place, the three children were allowed to go play. Soobin decided to nap under the umbrella while Yeonjun played chase with the waves and Hyuning. Hyuningie screamed gleefully as the wave almost caught him. 

Beomie and Taehyunie were on the sand making a sand castle. They made their own little kingdom with Taehyun’s sand castle making toys he had. Beomie then stood and took the plastic shovel, pointing it towards Taehyunie.

“And I, Choi Beomgyu, son of Choi Soobin and Choi Yeonjun, will name you, Kang Taehyun, Prince of Mini SandCastle Kingdom.”

Taehyun giggled at his hyung’s serious demeanor as he cheered for being the prince. “Are you gonna be the princess then, hyung?

“What? Of course not! I’m not a girl. What are you thinking, Hyunie? I thought you’re smarter than Hyuningie.”

“But hyung’s pretty like a princess…” Taehyunie pouted at his hyung’s outburst. “What are you then, hyung?”

Beomie couldn’t help but be happy at being called pretty. “I’ll be the King! Since I’m older~”

“But you can’t be King, I’m the prince, I’m not your son… Yeonyeon hyung and Binnie hyung should be kings!”

“Hmmm…” Beomgyu couldn’t help but agree with the younger. He crossed his arms and kept on thinking _really_ really hard on what he should be. “Ah! I know… I’ll be a prince too like Taehyunie!”

“Yay! We’re both princes of the SandCastle Kingdom!”

The two kids danced around their mini kingdom joyfully. Somehow, Taehyunie had managed to attract a couple of pretty little girls that sat down with him and Beomgyu. Beomie found it annoying that Taehyun wasn’t playing with him anymore. All these girls are taking all of his attention and Beomie wasn’t really fond of this and decided to stomp into their castle and walked off.

“Hmph! I don’t like playing with people who don’t belong to our Kingdom.” Beomie said to no one as he rushed off to his Dada who was resting under the huge umbrella.

Taehyun was upset with his hyung for leaving him with a bunch of strangers and ran off after him. Beomie then left again as he noticed Taehyunie following him and kind of waded in the shallow end of the sea side, letting the waves pass by his little feet. They both knew their boundaries and decided to stay as close to the shallow part as possible. Determined to play one again with his hyung, Taehyun splashed Beomgyu with the salty water and soon the two splashed each other, laughing and playing once again.

Hueningkai on the other hand, was brave enough to run off in the waves. He was trying his best to not get caught by his papa that he didn’t notice a huge wave coming at him. Yeonjun, fortunately, was quick enough to follow as the wave swallowed his son. This, however, scared little Hueningkai as he cried and coughed on his papa’s shoulder. Yeonjun was trying his best to calm his son down, carrying him over to where Soobin was since the child was screaming for both his parents to calm him down.

Hyuningie would need his fathers’ help to get used to the water now that he’s traumatized by it.

Soobin had been dreaming on his short nap; he and Yeonjun were walking in the sand, hand in hand, and enjoying the gentle breeze. Yeonjun kissed him with slow passion and they fell into the sand, hearing every wave. Soobin still can’t believe how pretty Yeonjun looked and how this beautiful man was his. He was about to lean down for another kiss when Yeonjun suddenly screamed at him, “SOOBIN WAKE UP! Hyuka almost drowned!”

Soobin abruptly sat up, almost hitting Yeonjun in the process, as he looked out for his youngest son. The little boy was crying as he reached his arms out for his dada. Despite being a bit dizzy from suddenly sitting, as well as getting wet, he tried his best to calm Hyuning down. Yeonjun rubbed Hyuning’s back as the little boy continued crying, getting a towel to dry his son down. As soon as Kai calmed down, Yeonjun called out for both Beomie and Taehyunie, telling them to rest for a while. Yeonjun hoped that they could ease Hyuningie into playing with water once again.

After a few moments of coaxing from a very persuasive Beomgyu who said, _“How will we swim with the dolphins then, Hyuningie? If you’re afraid of water?”_ And Taehyun who promised that the waves were just excited to meet him, the youngest had once again agreed to play in the sea as long as he’s with his Papa and Dada.

Soobin who just wanted to rest, wished to complain. But with Yeonjun pulling him out and as the kids happily pushed him into the water, Soobin had finally taken off his shirt and joined his family in playing by the waves— but not without getting revenge on his husband who he harshly hugged and pushed into the first wave who welcomed them.

The boys were all pretty tired after a day in the beach, they all devoured their meals and soon Yeonjun and Soobin tucked them in the other huge bed after making sure they’re all showered and dressed in their pjs before kissing them all good night. 

“Today was fun, watching the boys play like that. I’m a little sad though that we didn’t get any ‘us’ time on the beach,” Soobin pouted. “Why didn’t we have a separate room?”

“Hush now,” Yeonjun said as he silently laughed and pushed his husband towards the bed next to the kids’. “They might hear you, you know? Stop being naughty.”

Soobin chuckled, pulling his husband down on the bed with him. He looked back fondly at their sleeping boys then looking back at his own husband, thankful for another great day they all spent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see from a lot of comments that they’re very excited to see Beom, Taehyun and Kai grow… It’s probably gonna take a while before it happens though 😅  
> I’m still trying to create the characters of each of the ‘children’ so that their ‘teenager’ -selves would have more background so….I’m sorry to disappoint, I’ll probably have it here and there once I got ideas~
> 
> P.S I try my best to have my titles related to TXT's Songs so good luck to me for that XD


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomie Goes to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t find any TXT song title/lyric that I could connect to this 🥺 I hope I would soon so that I could change my chapter title~ pls comment if u find any TXT song title/lyric that is suitable ~ I was hoping all of my titles would be TXT song related...
> 
> Anyway I hope you’ll enjoy this~

Today was the day that Beomie would start Kindergarten. Soobin and Yeonjun had taken him to shop for school things and they had gotten whatever Beomie wanted to have him excited about going to school. 

The couple had already cried multiple times about how their babies were growing up far too fast. At first, it was just Yeonjun. When Yeonjun had finally calmed down, it was Soobin's turn to cry, as if just realizing that Beomie is finally old enough to go to school and would have 10 hours without them by his side.

That morning, Beomie pouted as he hopped off his bed, still hugging his stuffed bear, Ryan. He, with his Dada, made their way to the kitchen and Soobin started preparing breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast, Beomie? I'll make you something special since today is your first day in school." Soobin exclaimed proudly. The boy gave him a cheeky smile, eyes shining innocently. 

"Chocolate chip pancake and choco milk, please!! Can I, Dada?" Beomgyu with puppy eyes and pouty lips will forever be his very weakness, just like how he is with his husband’s pouts. He leaned down to kiss his son's forehead. 

He wasn’t happy with how much sugar there would be in his breakfast, but honestly who can blame him? It was his son's first day in preschool today and he’ll probably need all that energy. He and Yeonjun even took the day off from work just to see their eldest’s first day in school.

He was preparing the batter when he felt hands wrapping around his waist. "Good morning..." Yeonjun greeted sleepily, yawning widely before leaning his head against Soobin’s broad back. 

"Good morning to you too, love." Soobin turned his head, leaning down to give a quick peck to his husband's pouty lips. 

Yeonjun stared at the bowl silently, raising his brows. "That's a lot of chocolate chips..." he tried to take away the bowl from Soobin’s hands but the latter was quicker, raising the bowl above his head, which he knew Yeonjun wouldn’t be able to reach.

Before he could argue, Soobin kissed his lips to silence him. And couldn’t help but chuckle at his husband, who looked cute with his hair untamed, pouty lips apparent with whining sounds coming out of it. But it seemed that Yeonjun wouldn’t argue with him anymore, judging by the cute flush on his face. 

"It's his first day, we should let him enjoy his breakfast. It’s a good boost for his morning!" Soobin explained hopefully with a grin. Yeonjun still glared at his husband but nevertheless gave him a small peck on the cheek and it was all it took for Soobin to continue his work.

Yeonjun was about to go and greet his son but as he turned, he saw the boy standing behind them, his arms cutely wrapped around his stuffed toy but with a cute glare towards his parents. He was scrunching his little adorable nose, making Yeonjun coo at his cuteness. Beomie was never fond of his parents’ displays of affection.

"Good morning Beomie!! Are you excited to go to school today?" 

Beomgyu ignored Yeonjun’s question and quickly ran into his room. Yeonjun had followed his son and later found Beomie on his bed, cuddling with Ryan. Beomie sensed his arrival and quickly hid himself under the covers. Yeonjun silently approached his eldest as he sat beside him and slowly pulled down the covers. Beomie had embraced his papa, burying his face on his papa’s stomach.

"Can I bring Ryan to school?" He asked in a tiny voice.

Yeonjun smirked, remembering about the bet he made with Soobin yesterday. Seeing his papa ignoring his question, Beomie continued to snuggle into his papa's chest, tiny whines were heard from the boy. 

"Oh! Sorry baby, papa was just thinking. Umm...you want to bring Ryan with you to school?" 

Beomie hummed softly and nodded as his papa pulled him closer.

"Hey, the breakfast is rea-huh? What happened?" Soobin immediately ran beside his two babies and wrapped his hands around them lovingly, joining them in Beomgyu’s small bed. Yeonjun rolled his eyes but smiled nevertheless. Soobin always panics over little things. 

"Dada? Can I bring Ryan?" Beomie wrapped his arms around Soobin’s arm and pouted cutely to his dad. Soobin eyed his husband, silently asking for Yeonjun’s help, only to have Yeonjun shrugging at the question. He turned to his son once again only to see an even cuter sight. Beomie was nuzzling in his papa’s chest, pout even more apparent as if that was even possible. 

"Beomie, baby, you can't bring Ryan to school. You can meet him again when you come home, okay?" Yeonjun decided to answer it, seeing Soobin was already losing his mind over Beomie’s whims. Beomie whined even louder and his arms tightened around Yeonjun's more.

"Umm...you can bring gummies for snacks if you don't bring Ryan...?" Soobin tried to negotiate with his son which was a wrong decision based on Yeonjun’s fiery glare. A happy gasp was soon heard from the little boy. Tiny hurried footsteps can be heard going towards the room, no doubt it was the other two little kids. And within seconds, Beomie was already gone from their embrace, heading towards the kitchen with Hyuka and Taehyunie. 

"Soobinieeeeeee!” Yeonjun whined, slapping Soobin’s chest, “There's already a lot of sugar in those pancakes, Beomie would expect gummies in his snacks everyday now!"

“Sorry, I panicked! He looks sooo cute I can't say no!"

Yeonjun just huffed as he got out of the room as well, following his little kids towards their breakfast.

"I still can't bring Ryan?" Beomie had asked for the fifth time that morning. Yeonjun sighed and gave his son a soft smile. 

"You can't bring Ryan to school, baby." he tried to explain to the six year old.

Beomie’s tiny pout only grew bigger hearing it again. They were all eating quietly, Huening and Taehyun enjoyed their chocolate chip pancakes. 

"Remember our deal, baby?” Soobin turned to his son. “You get to bring gummies if you leave Ryan at home." 

A gasp was heard from the youngest kid on the table, “I WANT GUMMIES TOO!”

“Baby, they’re for Beomie hyung… he has to leave Ryan to have gummies. Will you be okay with leaving Tobin?”

“I could NEVER!” Hueningkai said dramatically, Soobin couldn’t imagine how they’d convince Hueningkai to go to school without his plushies.

Beomie just hummed sadly. "Okay..." Beomie grabbed his second box of choco milk and Yeonjun can’t help but cringe at the amount of sugar his son took just for breakfast. He glared at Soobin who had a guilty expression on his face, guilt for not allowing his son to bring Ryan and also to his husband for feeding their kids a lot of sugar this morning. 

Taehyun silently showed support for his hyung by grabbing his hand, swinging it slightly and smiling brightly at him. “It’s okay hyung! I’ll take care of Ryan.”

Huening just ignored all the drama happening at their table as he sneakily took a sip from Taehyunie’s choco drink. Soobin sighed as they all cleaned up the table.

Beomie had insisted that he was okay now and ready for school. Seeing as how he had already picked out his "first day of school" outfit. A baby blue sweater, that Yeonjun got him last winter, with his cream colored checkered shorts. It honestly looked cute and Yeonjun had argued that his son _thankfully_ had taken _his_ great taste in fashion.

"I still hate that I can’t bring Ryan with me," Beomie had grumbled.

Soobin smiled and removed his son’s Ryan plush out of his clutches after combing his hair. He knew that his son would have a fit about it, but Soobin knew it was time to let go of the toy. 

He left Beomgyu to go finish getting ready, and went to ask Yeonjun if he was ready as well. When they were all finally ready to go, Soobin realized Beomgyu was no longer in his room, the living room, or the dining room.

"I will take care of the two kids. You go talk to him," Yeonjun smiled softly.

It didn't take Soobin long to figure out where his son had gone to hide. He knew Beomie loved and found comfort in clothes as he found Beomie hiding in his and Yeonjun’s walk in closet, clutching Ryan in his arms as he made himself even smaller in the corner of all Yeonjun’s clothes.

"Dada? Do I really have to go?" Beomie whispered, as if they’ll be ushering him towards the car if he was heard by the others.

"Big boys need to go to school, Beomie," Soobin encouraged his son, “You always wanted to be a big boy…”

"I don't want to be a big boy anymore..... I changed my mind," 

Soobin sighed and sat down. He patted his lap and Beomie crawled over to curl up to him.

"Why? I thought you liked being a big boy.”

"No one is coming with me, I’ll be alone" Beomie’s lip quivered, "Hyuningie and Taehyunie have each other… what if I won’t have any friends?"

"Beomie.... everyone will love you, I promise," Soobin kissed his son’s temple, easing his worries.

"What if they think I talk too much? What if they say I’m bad because I’m noisy? What if they think I’m weird?"

Soobin felt his heart break a little. 

“It’ll be okay, baby... I know you’re scared, but as soon as you get in there you’ll see how fun it is! You’ll meet other kids your age and you’ll get to do a lot of things! You’ll even wonder why you were even upset in the first place. Plus,” he began, knowing his son was very self-conscious, “you look very handsome, everyone would love to be your friend.”

Beomie sniffled as he listened to his father’s words. He wiped his eyes, lower lip quivered but he stood tall. “I can do this, Dada, you’re right! I’m a big boy, now. Let’s go!”

When they arrived at the school gates, Beomie wanted to burst into tears but prevented himself from doing so. The bell had rang and the parents were beginning to say their goodbyes.

"When do I come home?" Beomie asked his dads.

"Your dada will be here to get you at 3, okay?" Yeonjun smiled, petting Beomie's hair.

They both gave him a hug goodbye and made their exit as he went to his little table of future friends. Soobin knew he didn't have to worry about Beomie making friends. While his son was a bit loud, he’s a cheerful and talkative kid. He thought that Beomie would have no problem making friends. 

As they walked out, a few parents were crying. Soobin kept glancing at Yeonjun who was keeping himself together surprisingly well. Even if his hyung always seemed cool and collected, inside he was a storm of emotions. They buckled the remaining two boys into their car seats and drove home in silence.

Soon they were back home, Kai and Taehyun ran towards the living room and started their usual morning tv shows.

"He grows up so fast. He's so smart now! God, I feel old already." Soobin was massaging his forehead with a tired expression as they walked inside their home.

Yeonjun leaned closer to Soobin’s ear. "I know how to make you feel younger." A smirk from the older was enough and Yeonjun hurriedly dragged him into their bedroom. 

He quickly checked over the two kids as he locked their home, making sure they’re busy and safe while being pulled by Yeonjun towards their bedroom. He couldn’t help but chuckle at his hyung’s antics but then he really saw the real reason his husband had pulled him over the bedroom for.

“Binnie?"

He blinked for a while and looked to see Yeonjun with eyes red and brimmed with tears. Soobin then slowly approached his husband, a bit wary, as if he would break anytime soon. Yeonjun was sniffling and his tears had been falling seamlessly on his face.

"What's wrong, love?" Soobin gently wiped the tears on Yeonjun’s pretty face.

"Beomie is growing up too fast. He just turned six! And now he’s in school and then next year, Hueningie and Hyuningie will be in school too. I feel like soon they all won't need me, they won’t need their papa anymore,” Yeonjun nearly sobbed.

Soobin shushed his husband and held him as close to his chest as possible. 

"They always need you, love," the taller had tried to reassure his hyung, "you're their father, of course"

"They will all soon not need me,"

Soobin sighed and kissed his husband sweetly, brushing the bangs away from his beautiful eyes. 

"I love you," Soobin whispered.

"I love you too," Yeonjun sighed, "do you think that I am being crazy?"

"No.... I feel the same way," Soobin laid them down onto their bed. 

They laid there for a while curled up together. It wasn't often that they got the time to spend alone, kissing and cuddling. Soobun felt like a newlywed all over again. Yeonjun was such a beautiful and amazing father that Soobin had always felt blessed each and every day he woke up next to him. 

"Binnie?" 

"Yes, love?"

"I love our little family," Yeonjun nuzzled into Soobin's neck.

"Me too, baby" Soobin kissed his husband's temple.

They laid there in their big bed for a while. The light was streaming into the room so gently through the curtains. The boys were down watching their morning cartoons which would mostly last an hour or two, and Beomie wouldn't be done with school for more hours. They just cuddled and rested until the other boys would come and get them. 

Then Soobin had suddenly left the room, he popped up and placed the monitor in their living room beside the boys. Telling them that he had also set an alarm for them to know when television time is over. He also told them that he and Yeonjun would take a quick nap and that they should knock on their door if they needed anything. He brought the receiver into their bedroom to find Yeonjun sprawled out on the bed. 

"So... we've got a little while to ourselves," Soobin whispered as soon as he got back.

"I was thinking the same thing..."

Soobin crawled up the bed to kiss his husband, soft, slow, and sweet. They had a little while to spend by themselves, the house finally peaceful and quiet. 

They would be crazy _not_ to take advantage of it.

After everyone had their lunch and took their afternoon nap, it was time for them to pick Beomie up from school. Everyone discussed Beomie’s first day of school over dinner.

“How was your day, baby?”

“It was awesome! My class has pet fishes named one, two, three and four then we get to color with crayons and my teacher said we would get to learn how to count and the alphabet and how to spell some things and that we’ll definitely get to sing songs too!” He was nearly jumping off his seat. The couple was really happy for him. The two kids were awed by their hyung’s day. Asking about the pets and the coloring, which Beomie had proudly shared

“I’m glad you like it. So are you ready to go back?” Soobin asked him.

“Yes, Dada! I can’t wait to see all of my new friends all over again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found cute fan arts on tumblr that I couldn’t help but share coz this is how I EXACTLY imagined their little family would be: Please do check it out coz it somehow inspired me to finish this chap and it’s so so CUTE Im bursting with uwus  
> [ Soobin and Beomie ](https://krymshelangel.tumblr.com/post/623275544022220800)  
> [ Yeonjun and his three little kids ](https://krymshelangel.tumblr.com/post/623275675772649472/im-fri-gently-holds)  
> 


	5. We’re the Opposite, That’s Why It’s Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Hyuka met his best friend, Kang Taehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to BigHit’s youngest Baby Hyuka 🥺🎉 I swear that kid should stop growing 😫
> 
> The title came from Blue Orangeade

Yeonjun was sipping a boxed juice while looking at Hyuningie and Beomie running around the playground. The kids were playing tag with other kids, laughing adorably. 

Ningning had asked them if they could go to the park this weekend and Yeonjun had agreed immediately. It’s good for them, he thought, running around meeting other kids around their neighborhood. It was a nice breath of fresh air, too.

He and Soobin were just watching their kids from afar while they relaxed on the blanket they placed by grass. The couple prepared a few snacks to munch on as they watch their kids play and interact with other kids.

It was actually nice to see Hyuka laughing and getting along with bigger kids for he is merely 3 years old. So far, the kids are just running around the neighborhood park, happily playing and took turns in the slides and swings. Beomie however was by the bushes and ran towards them with a wide adorable smile on his face. "I picked this flower for papa!" he showed his parents the little soft pink flower. 

Yeonjun smiled as he took the little flower and placed it on his hair, “Is it pretty?”

“Yes, very pretty, like Papa and Beomie”

“How about dada?” Soobin sulked beside him, pouting at their eldest child. Yeonjun couldn’t help but laugh at his husband's face, moping for not receiving a flower. 

Beomie looked guilty for what he unintentionally did and had teary eyes with matching pouty lips, qualities that Beomie got from Yeonjun, “I’m sorry Dada… but dun worry, I still love you even if you’re not pretty like, papa,” Soobin gasped as he heard that Beomie didn’t consider him pretty. Yeonjun just laughed at their interaction.

“Dada is not pretty…” Beomie said quite seriously, nodding as if to confirm this. “Dada is hansun? handson? Looks good! Dada looks good!”

“Handsome, Beomie” Soobin said, patting Beomie’s hair. “But why doesn’t Dada get some flowers if he is good looking?”

Beomie placed a hand on his chin as he thought of an answer, “‘Cause good looking people don’t need flowers anymore. They already look good! Pretty people need flowers to be more pretty.”

“Couldn’t I get flowers so that I could get more good-looking?”

“No” Beomgyu shook his head a bunch of times that Yeonjun was scared that the four year old would get dizzy.

“Why not?” Soobin pried

“Because… good looking people don’t need flowers to be more good looking… they’re good looking enough.”

Soobin laughed at his eldest reply. He still doesn’t get why Beomie wouldn’t give him a flower but what he just said made Soobin’s heart warm.

Both adults had their whole attention to their eldest that they didn’t notice Hyuningie climbing the monkey bars. The three year old wasn’t able to bear his body weight that he let go of the bar and fell.

A shrill cry filled the park which got their attention. With a quick pace, they went to the three year-old and tried to console him. Thankfully, the monkey bars wasn’t that high that the kid just got some scratches on his arms and knee. Yeonjun still felt bad for not watching his son close enough as he saw the boy’s arms and knee bleeding. 

Soobin was about to carry the boy to get his wounds cleaned when Hyuningie decided to just stay on the ground and fight with his dad's hands, wailing in the ground. Hyuningie was not having it as he continued to shout and cry that even Beomie’s hugs weren’t working.

Yeonjun and Soobin didn’t know what to do as the boy refused to be touched, just sitting in the grass crying and shouting his heart out.

“SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Standing across from them, a boy of roughly the same age as Hueningkai stood, face close to Hyuningie as he shushed him. The other boy was calm yet had his eyebrows furrowed. His dark brown hair and large eyes stared angrily at their son. In one chubby fist he clutched a cookie. The little kid looked over Hyuningie, nose wrinkling.

“You so loud,” he proclaimed, crossing his arms. “Bad boy.”

They were all stunned, including Hyuningie who stopped crying as he stared at the other kid.

“No, I’m not bad.” His lips turned into a pout, expression faltering from sad to furious. “I’m not bad boy. I fell!”

The other kid blinked slowly, as if not believing him. “why you so loud and shout if you not bad?”

  
  


Hyuningie gaped, stomping his foot. Indignation ran high in him. “I fell! Hyuningie sad!”

  
  


“You act like a baby!” The other boy shouted, face amused. Yeonjun, Soobin and Beomgyu watched the whole exchange. ‘ _At least, Kai wasn’t crying anymore’,_ they all thought.

  
  


“I’m baby!,” Hyuka told the kid, twirling the flower Yeonjun gave him to console him. “Dada said cry if Hyuningie is sad. Those are rules.” 

The other kid seemed dismayed. Yeonjun could see how the little kid’s thought trail; _Here he was, having a perfectly nice day with his family and their picnic, when this boy had to come and ruin it all, destroying the peaceful view with his loud screech_. Honestly with how all families and concerned parents stared at them, it really was the case they’re facing.

Upon seeing the expression on Hyuningie’s face, the other kid took a small step forward. “S’okay, to be sad” he reassured. “But look, they don’t play cause you too loud.” Hyuningie embarrassingly stared at the other kids that made his lips wobble. The other kid seemed to remember something at that moment, and he held the cookie out to Hyuningie gracefully.

Hyuningie started for a moment, confused. “Hmm? What?”, he asked, pointing at the cookie handed to him.

“A cookie!” the kid sarcastically said, “dad said cookies make sad boys happy, so eat so Hyuningie not sad and this will make us fwends.” 

“Fwends?”

It was cute to see two babies baby talk that had both Soobin and Yeonjun cooing as they saw their youngest make a friend.

“I’m Kang Taehyunie, My house there!” Taehyun pointed at the house next to theirs before pointing to their house. “And you’re house there! We should be fwens.”

Yeonjun believed that they just moved the day before. He saw the kid’s parents waving and smiling at them. They looked really nice.

“I’m Hyuningie…” Huening hummed happily as he took a bite of the cookie, crying and tantrum forgotten. Hyuning seemed pleased by the cookie that his eyes sparkled with glee, “Let’s be best fwens forever, Hyunie?”

“Okay,” the other kid, Taehyun, agreed, slightly hesitant. “If you not loud.”

Huening only smiled in response, delighted, before Taehyunie spin on his heel and running back to his mother and father, who were watching the whole exchange fondly like Yeonjun and Soobin did.

  
  


* * *

_15 years later..._

“Happy birthday” Taehyun greeted as he dumped the big-ass molang stuffed toy on Hueningkai’s lap. The younger was watching from the living room after his birthday party celebration.

“Why are you hurting me while greeting me?!” Hueningkai whined yet hugged the toy otherwise, “I’m your best friend!”

“Hmm? I only agreed to be your best friend if you’re not loud…”

“Heh.. you love me anyways~ probably not as much as you love Beomgyu hyung though.” Kai said before screeching out loud. Taehyun ran after him with the couch pillow ready to wrestle Kai to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update for Hyuka’s Birthday~ Happy Birthday our Big Maknae Hyuka 💖


	6. It's Okay Don’t be Afraid, We are Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun’s not feeling well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes~ this is back!

When Yeonjun woke up, he immediately felt like something was wrong. Soobin was still asleep when he rolled out of their bed and decided to do his usual chores. 

First, he made some breakfast for his family, brewing some coffee for himself and followed by waking his husband and little Beomie.

It was a usual weekday, with Soobin going to work and Beomie going to school, it’s up to Yeonjun to take care of the two little babies still sleeping in their room. 

After a few days of discussion, the couple and the kids decided to let Taehyun room in with Hueningkai—even if Beomgyu was a bit upset about that decision. Nevertheless it was a good decision.

  
  


Mornings like this were quiet, with Beomie still sleepy as he munched up on his food and Soobin quietly going through his paperwork before he dropped Beomgyu off and headed up to their firm.

Yeonjun was thankful for having to only work on weekends on times like this. That way, there’s someone to look after the two little ones.

“You okay, love?” Soobin asked worriedly, snapping Yeonjun out of his stupor. It was only then that Yeonjun noticed that he hadn't touched his meal. 

“Hmm…” Yeonjun nodded, finally lifting his coffee cup and taking a sip. “I just feel like something’s off.”

“Well, it’s quiet which is weird... but that’s because the other two are still asleep.”

“Yeah, probably that…”

When he was bidding both Soobin and Beomgyu goodbye however, his premonition that something was wrong intensified along with Hyuka’s loud sobs echoing across the hall.

He hurriedly checked on the younger’s room. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Yeonjin carried his baby in his arms. Hueningkai just continued sobbing as he pointed across the other bed where the other five year old was sleeping.

Taehyun was sobbing in his sleep and Yeonjun hoped he was okay. The little one had been experiencing nightmares and homesickness for his first few days but recently, he had been adapting well. 

Worried, Yeonjun placed Hueningkai down, and tried to wake little Taehyunie up. Taehyun cracked an eye open, whining when he saw Hueningkai crying. “Are you okay, Hyunie? Is it nightmares, huh?” 

Taehyun’s tears just continued pouring onto his cheeks. When Taehyun coughed wetly, it raised a couple of flags to Yeonjun, placing his hands on the child’s forehead.

_Fever_.

  
  


“Hyunie will be fine, go back to sleep, Ningning. It’s still a bit early, baby.”

Yeonjun hurriedly went over Hueningkai’s bed, tucking him once again and kissing his forehead before rushing to the kitchen cabinet and fished the medical box. 

Returning to the room, he met a fussy Taehyun on the bed as he grabbed the thermometer. Taehyun had always been a good kid, his sour mood must’ve been due to how bad he was currently feeling.

“Let’s trap this on Taehyunie’s mouth. Open up, Hyunie!” Taehyun just grunts as Yeonjun helped the other five-year-old sit up. He let out another wet cough.

“No, Yeonyeon hyung. I don’t feel good.” the little boy continued to sob as grabbed his pillow and hugged it tightly, trying to lay back down.

“I know it feels bad Taehyunie but I’ll only let you get back to bed if you let Yeonyeon hyung take your temperature.” Taehyun looked at him with red, shiny eyes. “And I’ll let you sleep if you drink medicine and be a big boy, hyunie.”

Taehyun just grunted again but opened up his mouth. Yeonjun took his temperature. The little baby was running quite the fever. He needed to make little Taehyunie eat a little bit and made him drink his medicine. They both headed towards the kitchen. He made sure Taehyun ate at least a few bites.

With Taehyunie being sick, Ningning would surely be next. Yeonjun will make sure Ningning will be free of the virus Taehyun caught. That baby can’t afford to be sick so instead of taking him back to their room, he carried Taehyunie to his and Soobin’s room.

  
  


“Come here, Taehyunie… it’s okay, you’ll be okay soon.” Yeonjun cuddled him under a thick layer of blanket. Taehyun was resting on Yeonjun’s chest, Taehyunie’s body heat and the blanket was roasting his skin. He hugged Taehyun and hoped his fever would go away immediately. The poor child must’ve been feeling so sad and tired.

Yeonjun must’ve fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, Hueningkai was already beside him. He was quietly doodling on a notebook on his night stand. Hyuka’s other hand was holding a piece of bread.

So much for putting Taehyun on quarantine.

Hyuka noticed that his father was awake so he smiled brightly at him.

“Where did you get the bread, baby?” Yeonjun was sure that it was on the kitchen counter. Thinking that Ningning climbed the high chairs without supervision worried him. He can tolerate running in the house but not when they cry from falling and hurting themselves.

“Kitchen. Ningning is hungry.” Hueningkai was now facing him, the notebook was set aside. He was still nibbling on the bread.

  
  


“How did you get to the table? I told you no climbing without papa.”

  
  


“But I didn’t climb, Papa. The bread flew to my hand.” 

  
  


Yeonjun knew not to argue. He’ll never win with these arguments with his children. While Beomie’s reasoning was weird, Ningning’s mind process was weirder, probably got it from him and Soobin’s flirty arguments.

  
  


Hueningkai crawled over to them and sprawled over Taehyun. Taehyunie whined whileHueningkai looked amused. Yeonjun gently yanked Hyuka off Taehyun.

“No baby, Hyunie is sick.” Hueningkai pouted.

“Sick?”

“Yes, he has a fever.”

“I’ll kiss Hyunie better.” He was about to jump to kiss Taehyun but Yeonjun shifted to catch the kiss instead. Hueningkai giggled. “Papa!”

“You can’t, Ningning. You’re not even allowed near Taehyunie right now. You’ll get sick, too.”

“Dun wanna leave Hyunie.”

“I know, baby.” Yeonjun looked around the room, searching for something to distract the five-year-old. He saw the notebook. “What are you drawing?”

The five year old excitedly went back to his notebook—which Yeonjun still didn’t know where he got it. On the page were crooked drawings of people. There were stick figures that Yeonjun struggled identifying. If not for the number of kids on either side of bigger stick figures, he couldn’t have guessed.

“This is Papa and Dada. This is Beomie hyung, Taehyunie and Ningning!” He pointed to each drawing. Yeonjun smiled, getting a bit teary eyed as his son showed his drawing of their family. He pointed to a box-like drawing on the side.

“What’s that?”

“Our house!” the little one exclaimed. Taehyun was now lazily watching him.

“Do you want to color your drawings?” 

When Hyuka nodded excitedly, Yeonjun struggled to reach for the drawer on his bedside where he kept a separate case of crayons saved in times like this. 

  
  


“Okay, now we have to leave Hyunie to rest. We’ll add color to this in our living room while watching cartoons, okay? We can’t afford you catching a cold, too, Ningning.” Yeonjun moved Taehyun to the bed and picked Hueningkai off of it. He thought it was for the best but he didn’t know he'd start the drama for the day.

Hueningkai sniffed the moment his papa moved him out of the bed. Silent tears were falling from his eyes.

“Papa! I wanna cuddle Taehyunie.” He fidgeted on Yeonjun’s arm and tried to go down from his father’s torso. “Don’t wanna leave Hyunie, Papa.”

Yeonjun looked between his kids. He couldn’t leave Taehyun in this state but he can't leave Ningning on his own. He also can't leave Ningning in the same space as Taehyun, he’ll just get sick himself.

“I still wanna sleep...” Taehyun murmured.

Yeonjun wanted to split his body so both children can have him and attend to their needs. As a last resort, he wrapped Taehyun into a big warm burrito and carried him downstairs with Ningning following close behind. He prepared Hueningkai’s brunch, placing the drawing and some of the crayons beside him, and sure enough one highchair was dragged to the kitchen counter.

He watched and waited for the kid to finish. Taehyun was already asleep by the couch in the living room. Once done, little Ning carried his plate to the sink. They were already being independent in their own little ways.

He directed Huening towards the living room too, and had him watch some cartoons.

  
When the younger was content with watching his cartoons, Yeonjun thought it was time to place Taehyunie back to bed.

“Stay here, okay? I’m going to put Hyunie in bed. Finish coloring your drawing. Promise me you’ll be a big boy,” Yeonjun reached his pinkie towards the little boy who excitedly wrapped his own pinkie around his father’s.

“Promise!”

Yeonjun ruffled his hair before walking upstairs with a bundle of Taehyun. He gently placed the kid on his bed and covered him with blankets. Taehyun grabbed his shirt.

“Thank you for taking care of me Yeonyeon hyung...” He couldn’t help but coo at the sight of sleepy Taehyunie. He carefully laid beside the little five year old and hugged with him. “It’s okay Taehyunie… rest well so that you’ll get to play with Ningning soon okay?”

Taehyunie slowly nodded, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Soobin was in the middle of arranging his schedule and files for the whole month. He needed to carefully plan his work schedule, making sure he was free on the weekends and checking off some important events. His assistant had given him his entire schedule but he still needed to check in case he missed something. He was browsing through his laptop when the phone rang. He swiftly lifted it with his left without breaking eye contact with his laptop screen.

“Hello, this is Atty. Choi Soobin speaking.”

“Dada!” Soobin was surprised by the sudden shriek, checking the caller ID and sure enough, it was from their house. Hyuningie was calling him.

“How..” Soobin couldn’t quite comprehend. But before he could start his questions, Hyuningie was already talking.

“Dada, Hyunie is sick! He was coughing and fever. Papa is making him feel better with cuddles.”

Soobin tried to piece the information together. Ah, so Yeonjun’s instinct was actually right... but...

“Baby... did... you call me by yourself?” There was a happy confirmation from the other line. “Where is Papa?”

“He’s with Taehyunie right now.” There was noise in the background and Soobin could hear the songs from the cartoon the kids loved watching. Hyuningie was alone.

“Oh, baby. What are you doing right now?”

"I am watching Peppa Pig but I got lonely so I called you. I’m a big boy now Dada, I can use the pome!” There were happy giggles from the boy and Soobin couldn’t help it but smile. His baby was so adorable.

Hyuningie was just talking to him about everything. He also mentioned that he drew their family. Soobin was betting all his money that Yeonjun would cry about it once he got home. He just let the boy talk and talk, hoping no one important would call him when he heard a voice.

“Who are you talking to, Ningning?”

“Dada!”

There was a bit of a static, like the phone was being rubbed into something.

“Hey, Binnie, Did you call?” Soobin laughed.

“Oh no, love, Hyuningie dialed on his own.” Yeonjun murmured on the other line. “I heard Taehyun is sick. Do you want me to come home early?”

“No, it’s fine now. His fever is going down finally, sleep helped a lot. I’ll just let him drink another medicine for his cough.”

“Alright. Call me if you need anything or if you want me to buy something before going home.”

“Mhmm.. yeah, take care okay? See you soon, love you!”

“Love you too”

* * *

In the end, when Beomgyu got home, he insisted on taking care of Taehyun too. Yeonjun also came down with colds. Thankfully, Taehyun got better the next day but Soobin had to take care of his sick husband.

Hueningkai was all too pleased to have Taehyunie back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ finally got an inspo ^^  
> I’ve been piling up a lot of ideas for this and my other fics that I went into this huge slump wherein I didn’t know what I should write first.
> 
> So to those who are subscribed to this series~ worry not! I have plans on adding more chapters! I have loads of ideas but idk how to put words onto them so xD but yeah~ I hope you enjoy this update~ Dont get sick and stay safe everyone!


	7. Our Start Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clumsy promises? No Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Double Update~
> 
> This one’s on the shorter side though

Taehyun was always popular amongst girls. Despite being seven years old, he could tell that. At school, they always gathered around his table, wanting to talk about all kinds of lovey-dovey things. Hueningkai had been friendly towards them but Taehyun… he’s more on the quiet side.

So one day in school, during their break, they were all hanging out in the playground and all these girls came swarming him as soon as Hyuningie left for the bathroom. Taehyun was seating uncomfortably towards one of the benches, hoping for Hyuningie to come back soon.

”Taehyunie, who will you get married to when you grow up?” One of them asked with a huge blush on her face, sitting close to Taehyun. Others glared daggers in her back while the others giggled.

Taehyunie tilted his head in question. Marriage? Why did they care about something like that? As far as he knew, marriage was something adults did when they loved each other and wanted to start a life together. Why should he care about that at seven? The girl was still waiting for his answer, so Taehyunie told her his most definite answer;

”Beomgyu hyung!” He heard gasps all around him. 

”What?”

”B-but both of you are boys,” another girl said.

Taehyun frowned angrily. He would marry Beomgyu hyung and nothing could ever change that! He hastily stood up, ignoring the disappointed whines and walked up to the older boy, who was busy chattering with one of his friends by the swings. He carefully patted his hyung’s shoulder.

”Taehyunie? What is it? Where’s Ningning?” Beomgyu asked, surprised, looking up from behind the younger. Taehyunie took a deep breath which made him more anxious.

”Hyung, let’s get married when we grow up, okay?” Taehyunie asked him with his famous huge eyes and puppy face. At first Beomgyu was at a loss of words. He had no idea from where his little brother’s best friend took the idea, but knowing Hyunnie, his dongsaeng must’ve been serious. It must’ve took him a long time to answer as Taehyun started to get teary eyed, as if Beomgyu was rejecting his proposal.

  
  


“Beomie hyung?”

  
  


”Hyunnie, why are you thinking way ahead? I will think about it more when we grow up but...,” Beomgyu said, smiling as he patted the younger’s head. ”...okay, I will marry you.”

  
  


Taehyun couldn’t help but beam at the older’s answer.

"Promise?"

Little Taehyunie held out a pinkie which Beomgyu easily reciprocated, smiling widely, "Promise." 

* * *

_Ten years later_ ….

  
  


They were walking side by side, exploring the place while the others rested by the cabin. Beomgyu held onto Taehyun’s arms as they walked by the lake, letting the wind breeze brush his hair. Though the wind is cold, Taehyun felt warm with Beomgyu by his side.

“Taehyunie, remember that time when we were kids?” Beomgyu smiled at the memory, staring into the wonderful scenery before him, “I think you were seven and I was eight, we were in the playground in school back then. I was busy chattering with Hyunjin when suddenly you approached me with a marriage proposal.”

Taehyun looked at Beomgyu, lips parted in surprise. Of course, he did. He couldn’t help but chuckle, memory vivid, as if it happened only yesterday. 

“Ah, yeah… it must’ve embarrassed you, huh?”

“What? Of course not! I thought it was cute…” Beomgyu’s cheeks flushed. “...you looked so serious about wanting to marry me.”

  
  


“Who said I wasn’t serious?” Taehyun kept his voice low, like he’s afraid someone else might be listening.

“Huh?”

Taehyun pressed his lips together, considering. Then, he said, “Beomgyu hyung, I really do wanna marry you. Not now, maybe sometime in the future. You told me you’d think about it as we get older. I’m gonna ask you out, confess properly and you could decide then, hyung.

Taehyun then faced Beomgyu, staring at him directly before smiling.

"I’m holding on to that promise, hyung.”

Beomgyu’s eyebrows raised in surprise and felt his face hot despite the cold weather. He couldn’t help but smile as he stared at the grass, heart feeling warm as his other hand held onto the younger’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Taegyu for you guys~ There's actually more Taegyu in store but I'd write a Yeonbin one soon after I update my other fics :)))


	8. This is Our Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily lives of Beomgyu, Taehyun and Hyuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the clips of kallmekris on tiktok and real life events aka babysitting my little cousins

“Kai have you seen my new shirt?” Beomgyu asked, entering Kai’s room. He saw the younger snuggling in his huge ass blanket as he watched a movie on his laptop.

“What shirt?” Kai questioned back, suspiciously pulling the blankets higher to his neck.

“You know that one Papa got me, the day you received your new shoes? The white one with a really cool print.”

“The huge one?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know… have you tried asking papa?”

“Yeah he said he asked _you_ to place it in my closet.”

“No… he must’ve asked Taehyun then.”

“Huh…” Beomgyu crossed out his arms and observed the younger, who was still buried in his sheets, “Mind me checking your closet?”

“No! Why would you do that?” Hueningkai protested, “It’s just filled with my clothes and Taehyun’s clothes! Besides that shirt was too huge for you, anyway.”

“And so!?” Beomgyu exclaimed, welcoming himself to his brother’s room, “You have it, don’t you?”

“I do _not_. Shut up, leave my room!” Kai still hasn’t moved from his bed but threw some pillows to his hyung - _no he won’t throw any of his plushies, they’re too valuable to get any of Beomgyu’s germs._

“I knew it! Give it back Hueningkai!”

Beomgyu climbed his brother’s bed and tried to pry the sheets off of him.

“NO!”

“Give it back! It wasn’t yours in the first place!!”

“No! I can’t give it back now!”

“Why?!? It’s mine!”

“I’m…” Kai sighed, finally appearing from underneath the sheets, “I’m actually wearing it right now…”

“Then take it off.”

“No. I’m cold…”

“Take. It. Off.”

“I don’t feel like it.”

“If you don’t…” Beomgyu squinted as he straddled his brother, caging him from any possible escape, “I will!”

“...no...” Kai squirmed, trying his best to push Beomgyu off of him.

“YAH!!!!”

And that’s how Taehyun saw his hyung and Kai tangled, wrestling each other as they fell on the floor. Beomgyu was only half successful in pulling Kai’s top off but with Kai’s bigger frame, Beomgyu was sure to lose. Taehyun just shrugged it off and walked inside his and Kai’s shared room, used to this type of drama for the last 10 years.

* * *

Back when they were younger, six year old Taehyun was still getting used to the routine even after months of staying with the Chois. He’d wake up, eat with the whole family, play with Hyuka, watch some kids show, wait for Beomgyu hyung to come home and it just never ends. 

Beomie hyung was doing so well in school, he adapted perfectly.

Yeonyeon hyung and Binnie hyung had been lovely, this helped young Taehyun feel more at home.

As they grew older though, Beomie hyung’s temper was their challenge. 

At first, Taehyun thought he was just having a bad day or two, but then he would notice that Beomie hyung has always been like that since he started school. 

“Dada, Beomie hyungie’s doing that thing again,” Hyuka would barge in his parents’ room, rubbing a fist to his eyes and pulling Taehyunie along. 

“What did he do now?” Soobin locked his computer to look at the two six year olds. Lately, Hueningkai and Beomgyu’s arguments have been more frequent. “What’s wrong?” Little Hyuka sobbed as he stood in front of his father.

“Hyungie wouldn’t play with me!” Taehyun saw Binnie hyung sigh.

“I did try to talk to Beomie hyungie,” Little Taehyunie pouted. “But he also got angry with me and ran away.”

“What is Beomie doing?”

“Drawing,” Hyuka replied, letting go of Taehyunie’s hand as he approached his dad. “He said I should not touch his crayons, and he don’t wanna play with Hyunie and Ningning.”

“All right, come here,” Soobin held Hyuka’s hand and all three walked out of the room. “Let’s ask again if hyungie wanna share his crayons.”

Beomie was sprawled on the floor. Next to him was new jumbo crayons, that his parents bought him, neatly lined up for use. He was busy coloring the picture book he got as a gift for getting stars in school. He looked up and smiled when he saw his Dada approaching.

Soobin kneeled down and looked at the art his son was making.

“Wow, this looks so great, Beomie.” Beomie’s face gleamed at the praise from his dad “Do you want to share with Hyuka and Taehyunie? They want to color, too.”

Beomgyu eyed his brother and Taehyun, then looked at his crayons. He gathered them in the box and gingerly placed it closer to him.

“Hyungie won’t share!” Hueningkai snapped, his tiny sobs continued.

“Beomie, what did Dada and Papa always say? We have to share.” Soobin took two more coloring books from their kids’ shelf and gave it to the two younglings. Taehyun sat down and scanned through the pages to look for a picture he wanted to color in, while Hyuka’s sobs lessened as he too did the same thing.

The kids knew the concept of sharing early on since they have practice with each other. Soobin and Yeonjun made sure their kids grew well mannered. It was rare that they possessively took something for their own. 

Beomgyu is good at sharing, he’s a selfless little boy, Taehyun rarely cries and complains about anything while Hueningkai, well he’s a self proclaimed baby. He usually cries when he doesn’t get things he wants but it mostly happens when his brother wouldn’t include him.

Soobin grabbed the box of crayons and placed it in between all of them so that the two six year olds could also color with it. As soon as Soobin’s hands touched the box, Beomgyu whined and protested. He pushed himself up and crossed his arms as his face flushed red.

“Beomie...”

“But it’s mine!” Beomgyu started sniffling, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. “My teacher even wrote my name, see?” He poked a finger to let his Dada see the scribbled name in the box.

Soobin bought all of them some jumbo crayons when Taehyun and Kai started school. Everyone was so happy when they got the crayons and new coloring books. While Beomie treated it as his most prized possession, Hueningkai, on the other hand, broke his crayons pretty easily. Of course, being the nicest kid and Hueningkai’s bestest friend Taehyun would lend his, which then ended up broken as well. 

“Big boys have to share,” Soobin said firmly.

“But Ningning breaks crayons. I don’t wanna break mine.” Beomgyu whined. “Papa said I should take care of my school stuff… this is for my school..”

“I won’t break it, I promise” Hyuka mumbled in broken sobs.

Taehyunie knew Hyuka wouldn’t break them intentionally, but it’ll end up broken nonetheless. He stared at the scene for a moment. He stood up and grabbed a tray full of chubby crayons they all used to play with at the very bottom of their shelf. Some of the crayons there were broken, some peeled.

“How about we use this instead? So, we could all color… Beomie hyung should keep his in his school bag cause that’s for school...”

Soobin scanned the tray of crayons and smiled at the smart boy. Beomie and Hyuka both eyed it skeptically.

“There you go!” Soobin beamed placing the tray of crayons between the three, “Now all of you can color. After coloring, you can show them later on, when papa gets home and each of you would get a cookie once you fully colored a picture, okay?”

“Okay!” They all agreed and colored happily on the floor. 

They all huddled together until Yeonjun arrived from his studio and they all had a nice dinner, each boy receiving their cookies after getting compliments from the couple.

* * *

Taehyun didn’t know when he actually started to become Beomgyu and Hueningkai’s middleman. Like once when he and Kai were nine and Beomie hyung was ten. Beomgyu had snuck out to ride his bicycle for a while and went back home not noticing that his feet were muddy and ruined the living room’s carpet.

“Okay” Yeonjun hyung started, “Who did it? Who went out without permission?”

“It was me Yeonjun hyung, I’m sorry” Taehyun said, but then he saw Yeonjun’s eyes fleeting to his Beomgyu hyung, “No, it’s really me hyung, come on, I’m sorry… It was sunny out and I wanted to go ride my bicycle so I did.”

“Yeah, okay” Yeonjun sighed, and still faced Beomgyu. Beomgyu did his best to avoid his father’s gaze, staring at anything and everything except Yeonjun. “You? Anything you want to say? As the eldest?” 

“It wasn’t me, papa” Beomgyu tried to lie, unfortunately, it was pretty obvious “Come on, I can’t even ride a bike well...”

“Hmm...” Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at this, “And you?”

Yeonjun, Beomgyu and Taehyun stared at Hueningkai. The youngest looked so startled and nervous on what he should say. Beomgyu glared at Hueningkai, mouthing the words ‘NO DON’T YOU DARE’ and Taehyun quickly shaking his head.

“Come on, you know you can tell me, Ningning.”

“Uh...”

Taehyun _knew_ that Hyuka was about to give in but the threatening look on Beomgyu’s face and his best friend’s disapproval was stopping to do so. That was until, Yeonjun took a deep breath and stared at the three of them once again, one by one. “Welp, I was about to ask you guys to go get some ice cream but since we’re all taking a bit too long to discuss this...”

There it was, _the bait_. 

And Hueningkai is _easily_ lured.

“Okay, okay, it’s actually Beomie hyung. He went out cause he want to ride his bike and went in without washing himself.”

“What?! Hey! You _SNITCH_! All because of some ice cream you ruin my trust, our brotherhood, our promi-”

Thus chaos ensues...

* * *

But Taehyun believed that at the end of the day, Beomgyu and Hueningkai still loved each other and would make up sooner or later… even without his help.

After the _shirt fight_ a couple of hours ago, Beomgyu successfully obtained the shirt and had it washed. The two brothers weren’t on speaking terms ever since. Sixteen year old Taehyun and seventeen Beomgyu were quietly watching a movie in their living room when Hueningkai emerged quietly sitting by one of the couches. Beomgyu stared at him rolling his eyes as he placed his attention back on the screen.

Taehyun, even if he wasn’t looking at the two siblings, knew that Hueningkai was staring _intently_ at his hyung. 

“Um...” 

“What?” Beomgyu grunted, facial expression easily interpreted as; _pissed off_.

“Do you want to, um, like order some pizza or something?” Kai started, scooting a bit closer to his hyung, who’s attention was still on the screen.

“Who’s gonna pay?”

“My treat...” 

Suddenly, a smile crept on Beomgyu hyung’s face, “I would love that!”

“Great! Okay! Cool, let me just go order.” Kai said, standing up, “Oh and do you think dad's been really forgetful lately? He bought another tub of ice cream today, not that I’m complaining...”

Taehyun watched, shaking his head as the two brothers started talking to each other again and just like that… they easily make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been watching clips on tiktok recently and I’ve found relatable funny ones and decided to update this fic! Thinking of a Yeonkai parent-child struggle soon xD

**Author's Note:**

> pls note: Hyuka and Beomie calls Yeonjun, papa and Soobin, dada.. Yeonjun calls Hyuka, Ningning while Soobin and Beomgyu call him Hyuningie. When they grow older, Yeonbin will call them Beomgyu and Kai 😂 in case it gets confusing 
> 
> As always, Please excuse my mistakes for my works are un-beta-ed.. I hope you enjoyed it! :))  
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. It would actually help me write better! But pls be nice 🥺 
> 
> Rant about Yeonbin and Taegyu with me:  
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shysoovinnie)  
> [ twt for fic updates](https://twitter.com/krymshelangel)  
> [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.qa/ShySooVinnie)  
> Tumblr: krymshelangel


End file.
